Here With You
by Warrior of Hope
Summary: This a one-shot about May and Drew after May returns from the Wallace Cup In Sinnoh. I hope you like it.


**Here With You**

**Author's Note**

**This is just going to be a short one-shot about May when she returns to Johto after the Wallace Cup, and meets up with Drew. I hope you like it, and I would like to thank ****NoSignalBlueScreen** **for beta-reading. **

**I think that Drew, May, Solidad, and Harley are traveling together in Johto, because during the Wallace Cup it shows that they are together watching May preform. If I'm wrong about this please tell me, and I will change it. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a long trip back to Johto. It felt even longer since she had lost in the Wallace Cup to Dawn, but she was alright at first. Right after she lost she was a little sad, but was mostly happy for Dawn. She knew winning the Wallace Cup brought Dawn out of her slump. Dawn needed that ribbon to prove to herself that she was a good coordinator. May was glad that her new friend was happy, but May wanted that ribbon to show her friends she was a good coordinator, too.<p>

Harley, although he had strange methods, was a good coordinator. He has been in the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, and will surely be able to enter Johto's Grand Festival. He may have been mean towards her in Hoenn and Kanto, but in Johto they had a truce of sorts.

Solidad was already a top coordinator. She had won the Kanto Grand Festival, and possibly more before she met May. While traveling Johto, Solidad had sort of become the big sister May always wanted. She looked up to Solidad as a role model and idol.

And Drew. He had entered the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, too like Harley., but she did not know where to begin with him. He was her worst enemy, then her best friend and now her first crush. She did not know when it had started, but while traveling with Ash, Brock, and Max she slowly started to like Drew more and more. Originally, he was no more than a rival that May despised seeing at contests. Over time they became friends, but that was all. Now that she was traveling with him in Johto her feelings eventually became a crush, and she hoped that Drew also had feelings for her. She hoped she would find the courage to tell Drew about her feelings for him soon.

* * *

><p>Drew was worried about May. He knew she would be upset about losing in the Wallace Cup. Losing would upset anyone, but this would be worse. The Wallace Cup was shown in all regions. She knows we watched it here in Johto, and that her family watched it in Petalburg City. Losing while her friends and family were watching probably crushed her. Drew knew he would have to talk to her about it, but he also knew he would have something else to tell her.<p>

Ever since traveling in Johto, him and May had been very close. They were best friends, but Drew eventually began to grow feelings for May. At first he dismissed his feelings without a second thought, but they always came back as soon as he saw her. Eventually he gave into his feelings, and finally admitted it. He loved May Maple. He, the famous Drew Hayden, was in love with May Maple. When she said she was going to Sinnoh to meet up with Ash, and challenge the Wallace Cup he was crushed. He told himself that he should tell her about his feelings even if she dismissed them immediately. Drew's thinking was cut short when Harley told him they were going to walk to the Olivine City docks to wait for May.

They were not waiting for long when the large ship came into the docks of Olivine City. As soon as passengers started to exit the ship, Drew saw a familiar bandanna-wearing girl in the crowd. Drew yelled into the relatively quiet area of Olivine City, and people immediately began to stare.

"May! Over here!" She saw him, and ran towards her friends.

"Great job, Drew. Now people are staring." Harley muttered.

"Geez, Drew. Excited to see me?" May asked, teasing her best friend as she gave him a hug along with Solidad. Deep down, May was hoping that he really did miss her. Naturally, Drew had to look cool, so he twirled his hair in his fingers and smirked.

"I guess I missed you a little bit. We couldn't find a good place to eat without you here." Drew taunted. May was going to reply, but Harley beat her to it.

"What are you talking about, hun? You were always moaning and groaning about her being gone." Harley said. He cleared his throat, and then started talking in an accent that sounded nothing like Drew's voice.

"Oh when will May be back? I miss her already. I hope the Wallace Cup ends soon" Harley groaned. Solidad chuckled while May was laughing so hard she started to cry. Meanwhile, Drew was blushing harder than ever before, and getting angrier by the second.

"Do you want to change your answer, Mr. Hayden?" May said in between laughing. Drew simply scowled, and walked off toward Route 40 to train for the upcoming contest. When he started walking away May tried to go after him, but Solidad stopped her.

"I will check in on him later, but right now we will go eat." Solidad and Harley left towards the Pokemon Center. May looked towards Route 40 one more time before following them.

At the Pokemon Center, Solidad explained to May that they didn't care that she lost. She told her they were proud of her making it to the finals, and even Harley thought she did a great job performing. May looked happy to hear that, but Solidad noticed that May still looked sad.

"Are you still worried about Drew?" Solidad asked the younger girl. May started to blush, but did not deny it. "He will be alright. I will talk to him in a little bit. I just wanted you to know that we don't blame you for losing the Wallace Cup."

Hearing Solidad say this lifted the weight she bared off of her shoulders. They were still proud of her! Solidad told May she was going to talk to Drew now. May watched Solidad leave the Pokemon Center to go talk to Drew, and hoped he was alright.

* * *

><p>Drew only trained for about 30 minutes before sitting on the beach thinking about May.<p>

"I can't believe I just walked away from them like that. It was just Harley mocking me! Why the hell did I do that!?" Drew ranted to the sky. He didn't think anyone else was on Route 40, so he believed no one could hear him.

"You walked away because you like May, and you think she doesn't like you." A voice said from behind him. Drew jumped straight up, and turned around to see Solidad standing behind him.

"Why are you out here, Solidad!?" Drew asked getting angry again.

"What's wrong Drew? You are normally so calm." Solidad asked. She did not waste any time waiting for him to respond.

"Is it because May visited Sinnoh, and saw Ash?" Solidad asked. Drew started blushing, and looked down. Solidad instantly had a face of sympathy, and sat beside him. "It's alright Drew. She doesn't like Ash, so you don't need to worry about him."

Drew instantly breathed a sigh of relief, giving up all pretenses that he doesn't like May. Solidad noticed this, and smiled to herself.

"If you like May, you should tell her, Drew. She may like you back, but you won't know unless you try." Solidad told Drew. Drew looked out towards the water, and started to think about talking to May about his feelings. Solidad, seeing that Drew was finished talking to her, walked back towards the Pokemon Center.

"Solidad!" Drew said before she left. "Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about." Solidad simply smiled, and walked off towards Olivine City.

* * *

><p>As soon as Solidad returned to the Pokemon Center she was instantly interrogated by May.<p>

"Is he alright? Is he mad at me?" May started firing off questions at Solidad faster than the older girl thought was possible. She smiled seeing how much the two younger coordinators cared about each other.

'They just need a little push to get them to admit their feelings to each other.' Solidad thought. She smiled a bit as she thought of a way.

"He isn't mad at you May. There is no need to worry, but he did want you to go talk to him." Solidad lied. May looked glad, and thanked Solidad. May started walking off towards Route 40 to talk to Drew.

"What did you do now, hun?" Harley asked as he came to sit next to Solidad.

"I told May to go talk to Drew, and I'm hoping they will admit their feelings for each other tonight." Solidad explained.

"This should be interesting." Harley said, and began to walk out towards Route 40, too. Solidad stopped him.

"Let them have some privacy. This will all go a lot smoother if you aren't there." Solidad told Harley sternly. Harley pouted a bit, and walked off towards his room.

* * *

><p>May walked along the beach searching for Drew. She wished she asked Solidad where Drew was, so she wasn't walking out for hours searching for him. Eventually she saw him sitting by the water talking to his partner, Roserade. Excited, May ran towards him.<p>

"Drew! There you are!" Drew looked at her, confused as to why she was out here. May noticed his confusion, and frowned.

"Didn't you tell Solidad to have me come out here?" May asked offended. Drew instantly knew what Solidad had done, and got angry. Knowing this would offend May, he instead smiled.

"No. I'm glad you are out here. I was hoping to talk to you." Drew said. May's frowning ceased, and she started to smile at her crush.

'Is he going to tell me that he likes me, too?' May thought excitedly. She hoped that was what he was going to tell her.

"I was wondering how you were feeling after losing in the Wallace Cup. Are you alright. I know that losing affected you more than you let on." Drew said knowingly. May's heart dropped a little bit after hearing that.

"Yes don't worry I'm fine Solidad and I talked earlier, but is there anything else you want to say?" May asked hoping with all of her heart he had something else to say to her.

"Umm...well since we started traveling Johto together I thought we have been getting pretty close." Drew said while blushing extremely red. Drew was getting very nervous, so he tried to calm himself down.

"Is there anything else?" May asked sounding hopeful.

'Does she sound hopeful!? Maybe she likes me, too?' Drew thought. This thought gave him the courage to continue.

"I have started to like you as more than a friend while we have been traveling Johto together. Do you think we could try having a date?" Drew asked. He was too scared to look at her face, so he didn't see her reaction.

"If you don't want to that's fine. I'm sorry you came out can leave if you want." Drew started rambling, and it made May giggle a bit.

"Where is your "Hayden Confidence"?" May asked through giggles. Drew started blushing, but before he knew what to say May embraced him.

"I would love to go on a date sometime Drew." May said as she hugged him. Drew was ecstatic, and hugged her back.

The two sat by the beach simply watching the sunset. Neither had ever been more happy than they were now. Both were simply happy to be with the other.

"Im glad you're here with me May." Drew said to his new girlfriend while holding her in his arms. May smiled and responded.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I'm sorry if anyone is OOC I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to writing, but I really wanted to write a contestshipping story.**

**Warrior of Hope**


End file.
